


Secrets

by lasihiutale



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel's Spider-Man - Freeform, ps4 peter parker, this is spider-man ps4 game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're a sorcerer in training and Peter is the Spider-Man. You just don't know those things about each other.





	Secrets

_The lights at the alley were shutting down one by one, and the monstrous predators were approaching you. Their eyes were gleaming at the dim light from the street, and their teeth were exposed as they growled at you. You gathered all your strength as you tried to get your wand from your bag and cast a healing spell on your leg._

_And in a heartbeat, you were throwing spells at the predators. They were screaming and then slowly, they twisted and burned away. Your mentor came over to you, clapping her hands and told you that you were her best apprentice so far. But suddenly, a loud screech came from somewhere and you put hands over your ears, had the monster returned?_

The class groaned, and they also had their hands over their ears, and they all were glaring at your music teacher, who had just caused the screech with a chalk.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that…” Mr. Perry said as he put the chalk down. “So, you do these”, he said, gesturing the words he had just written on the chalkboard “by next week. And remember to study the rhythm pace for the songs you chose today. You’ll need them next Wednesday. See you on Monday, class dismissed.”

All your classmates were hurrying for the weekend, as you sat at the classroom alone, making notes on your notepad, reminding that you had to study too, even though becoming a sorcerer was your biggest dream. But becoming a composer was your next biggest dream, and you wanted to be them both.

“Y/N”, Mr. Perry came by your desk and sat on the desk next to yours, as he looked down at you. He nibbled his mustache a bit before talking. “I never stop admiring how hard you work. But today you seemed a bit… away from this world. Is there something bothering you?” he asked, and you tilted your head at him. Mr. Perry was the nicest teacher at your school, and he never stopped caring about his students, no matter how angels or rascals they were. He truly wanted to help, and you knew he wouldn’t believe you if you made up a lie about how nothing is going on.

The world needed saving someday soon and your mentor Ffion had seen it coming for a long time. And you had to practice hard, so you could fight with her. You had been her apprentice since you were five, but the training was a long process.

“Nothing is wrong”, you said and smiled, as Mr. Perry raised his eyebrows as a sign he doesn’t believe you. “Truly, I’m seeing an old friend today. I saw F/N last time when I was about ten or eleven, but I then they moved out of the country because their dad got a job from Austria. Now they have finally moved back, and I get to see them again. I’m just excited – and nervous, of course.” you smiled a bit and Mr. Perry’s expression softened. He believed you, and you would’ve been disappointed in yourself if he didn’t. Ffion had taught you to lie convincedly if needed, because you couldn’t just blurt out to people that you’re a sorcerer in training. And as a great teacher as Mr. Perry was, you couldn’t tell him that you’re practicing magic. You would endanger sorcerers by exposing them to normal people.

“Well, I hope you and F/N have fun together. But now, I should leave the school myself and I have to lock the classroom. My kids are waiting for pick-up.” he said, pat you on your shoulder and gestured you to go out of the class.

Soon you walked towards the car which was waiting for you at the school’s parking lot.

“Hi, Peter.” you said to your boyfriend, before gently kissing his cheek.

“Hi, Y/N”, he answered to you, smiling brightly before checking you put on your seatbelt and then he drove you in front of your house. Just as you were going to kiss him goodbye, he stopped you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“Uh… so, can I take you to dinner tonight? I have something to tell you.” he confessed, before adjusting his position so he could hold your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles.

“What do you wanna tell?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows, but he just shook his head gently.

“I don’t want to tell it here. It’s-“

“You’re not dumping me, are you?”

“What? No, no, Y/N, I would never dump you. I would be an idiot if I did.” he quickly squeezed your hand tighter and lifted his gaze to meet yours.

“Okay then… uh, could we meet at 11pm then? I know it’s very late, but I have some things to do before it, if it isn’t okay, we could-.”

“Actually, I have something to do as well and I was going to propose 11pm too. So yeah, let’s meet then.”

—

“Ffion, I’m home.” you called as you descended your basement. You had provided Ffion your home as her home too, since she had to have someplace to sleep too. And she was your mentor, it was the least you could do, because she didn’t want any payment from her troubles. She had said that her payment was that she gets to see you as her graduated apprentice and ready to help the world.

“Hello, Y/N.” she said. Her purple eyes glimmered as the light from the lanterns met them. Ffion didn’t like to use any lights working with electricity, she preferred lanterns, candles or then light which was provided by magic.

If you were a child, you would say Ffion looked like an evil witch with her long, black hair, long black and red dress and her narrow face. But if you got to know her, you knew she was warm like a mother bear and she also made the best hot cocoa if you had the flu. She was like a mother to you, since your parents had died a long time ago.

Ffion smiled at you and gently lifted your chin, as she examined the wound which you got by accident last time. She had hidden away by magic, so anybody wouldn’t suspect anything.

“It’s healing like it should.” she said as she let go of your chin. “Do your homework, then we can practice. I have recruited someone to help us for a while. He knows something about the dark forces. He has seen things…” Ffion said before she shooed you away. You groaned as you reluctantly went back upstairs and took your school books out of your bag.

—

“Why are we here?” you asked your mentor as you were standing at the dark alley. It was eerie, deadly silent, dark and weird noises could be heard from somewhere close.

“Hush, child. He’s here.” Ffion said and looked up. You looked up too.

“Spider-Man?” you whispered as you saw him descent by his web string.

“Hello, Spider-Man.” Ffion greeted him as he had let go of the string and stood before you. His gaze seemed to be aimed at you – though you couldn’t tell it for sure through his mask. But the feeling wouldn’t go away. After a moment, Spider-Man seemed to snap out from something and his face turned more towards Ffion.

“He- uh, hello.” he greeted, but his voice seemed like he tried to pretend it was much lower than it was.

“This is my apprentice, Y/N.” Ffion said and you nodded at Spider-Man.

“O-oh, nice to meet you, Y/N.” By this point, his voice sounded like it could belong to a bear rather than a man. It made you grin a bit.

After a while, Spider-Man had told you and Ffion how he had sensed that something is coming for weeks, he just didn’t know what exactly. He told all the signs he had seen and felt, how there hadn’t been any insects or birds in town in weeks and normally the hiding meant that they were escaping from the storm. But there hadn’t been any storms for a long time and none was coming – if you believed the weather reports.

And after that talk with Spider-Man, Ffion seemed to be more “off” for the rest of the evening and she told you to go earlier to your date with Peter, because she needed to think.

So, you put on your favorite clothes and went to the date.

—

Peter looked as handsome as always, waiting for you in front of the restaurant. He had the similar face as Ffion had when you left her, and it made you wonder.

“Hey handsome, what’s that in your mind, I can see it escape in your eyes? Hey, that rhymed!” you laughed a bit but Peter didn’t laugh. “Hey, what is it?”

Peter grabbed your arm and brought you to the alley near the restaurant.

“Why you haven’t told me you practice magic?” he blurted out and your heart seemed to stop for a bit.

“How’d know?” you asked, and he sighed.

“I talked with you today. Or your mentor, but you were beside her.” he confessed and looked up for a bit, waiting for your reaction.

There were five or six seconds of silence as you processed the information.

“So… you’re Spider-Man?” you carefully asked him and he nodded, still not getting himself to look at you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to but-“ he started, but you put a finger on his lips, before he could say anything more.

“So… there were two secrets then. And now there’s none.” you smiled at him. “It doesn’t matter, Peter. We all have secrets – and I know you kept yours from me for the same reason I kept it from you. Because we were afraid the other would get hurt if we told our secrets. But from now on, there is no secrets.”

Peter nodded. And you kissed to seal your wordless promise that there would be no more secrets.

—

The dark force coming was defeated through you, Ffion, few other sorcerers, and Spider-Man before it could take over. You graduated from being Ffion’s apprentice – though you still remained really close to her. You also graduated to be a music composer and a very good one.

Everything was well. And even when something wasn’t well, you managed to fix it. Because you had a loving boyfriend who supported you in everything.

And there were no secrets anymore.


End file.
